Jack's Big Music Show: The Death Note
Please don’t make fun of me but, I’m a pretty big fan of Jack's Big Music Show at the age of 14. For those of you out their who have never heard of it. The series involves a blue, music loving boy named Jack, who spends time in his backyard clubhouse with his yellow, purple haired, accordion playing, female friend Mary, and his drum playing, pet dog Mel. The 3 characters play music in every episode and are often accompanied by other puppets or human musicians. Also, it usually features two music videos by children's musical artists and a performance by The Schwartzman Quartet about the episode's topic. The episodes sometimes features a guest music star. At the end of each episode, a big "finale" song is played. Sometimes Jack leaves and tells his mom what they did in the episode, while other times they continue to play music in the clubhouse. Mel can be seen popping up during the credits. The show ran from 2005-2008, with a total of 2 seasons & 26 episodes. The reason I love this show because its as old as I am. Since it debuted on TV on Noggin just nearly 3 months after I was born, and i’ve watched it ever since. But I am no longer watching the show because I once discovered an unaired episode that was kind of disturbing for me. Here's the story. When I was 11, my family moved into a new house. And about a month or two after moving in and getting everything unpacked, my story really began. The house that we moved into had a basement that was unfinished when we first moved in, and we took the next month to make it look finished. Once it was all fixed up, I was just hanging out down there playing a video game, until I had to go use the bathroom. As I was on my way to their I passed by the one area in the basement we left unfinished, which was the room that had all the boilers and stuff. There I noticed that there was a small door, and the door had a key in it, so I opened it up and I found an old trunk with a note that read: "Do Not Open Until: Mayvember 32nd, 3001." I just ignored that other note and just opened the trunk. And to my surprise, it had a package in it, and I opened it up with the key to the door. In the package there was a yellow envelope. I then opened the envelope, and inside there appeared to be a VHS tape in a yellow slipcover, sealed in shrink wrap, and there was another note on the case under the shrink wrap that said: If you open this before the date said on the note on the trunk, YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED! I thought the all caps weren't necessary, so I just unwrapped the plastic from the case, and I tried to remove the note, but it was super glued on to it. I then took the tape that was in the case out, and it had a sticker label with the words: "jax buhig mewsick shaho” written on it. The writing seemed very weird, confusing, and quite misunderstanding and misspelled, but I was able to translate it to “Jack‘s Big Music Show”. A week later, my parents went out to a convention downtown. And I was left at home in charge of the house for the night. I thought it was then a perfect time to check out the tape I found a week earlier. I hooked up my VCR to my TV in my bedroom, and I was quite surprised to see that the VCR still worked as I had not used it in almost 5 years at the time. I then put the tape I found in the attic into the player, and let it play. The tape started with the usual intro for Jack's Big Music Show, but there was one thing different about it, usually at the beginning of the intro it would have Jack's mother, telling Jack that they had to leave for an activity soon. But on the tape, Jack's mom wasn't heard during the intro. And there was a loud, low, heavy distorted buzz coming out of the speakers. I covered my ears until the sound stopped when Jack entered his clubhouse and said his usual line: "Hello everybody, it's me, Jack. Welcome to my backyard clubhouse." Then the audio was cut and went silent, it then came back on and it was in Spanish, and the language then kept changing every few lines. When it got to the title screen, it luckily went back to English. The title screen then froze, and it then started glitching up and started to lose its quality with some of the audio from the show playing while it remained at the title screen, although I could definitely tell it was the title screen despite it being distorted. The glitching then came to a stop when the intro then suddenly played again but in reverse. After the reverse intro, it played once again forwards, but this time in G Major, and this time it had Jack's mom talking at the beginning, but once she was about to say where Jack had to go later, the intro then speed up, and the speediness then stopped at the title screen. After the incredibly long, repeating intro, the episode finally officially began. It started off with Jack, Mary, & Mel, playing “Race To Win” from ”Sonic Rivals 2” on their instruments. I laughed a little while seeing the 3 playing a song from a video game. As Jack, Mary, & Mel we’re halfway through the song, they were then interrupted by the doorbell. “Come In.” The 3 friends said after hearing the doorbell. The door to the clubhouse then opened up, and I was expecting the Schwartzman Quartet to show up, but instead, a mysterious figure, wearing a black cloak, came into the clubhouse, carrying a very long briefcase. “Uh Jack, who is this guy?” Mary asked Jack feeling concerned. ”I have no idea.” Jack then replied. The cloaked man opened up his briefcase, and he pulled out, what looked like a very long clarinet, and he put up to his mouth, which wasn’t at all visible. He started to play an insanely loud, high pitched note, that destroyed almost all the instruments in Jack’s clubhouse. It even broke all the windows too. And then, suddenly, Mary & Mel feel to the floor, with the sound of a gunshot. The cloaked person then ran out of breath, and he put the clarinet back in the case. He then pulled out a huge knife, and pointed it at Jack, who instantly toke off in sprint out of the clubhouse with the cloaked man chasing after him. Jack ran through the town with the cloaked man following him in pursuit. Jack could run, but he couldn't hide. And whenever he tried to hide, the cloaked man instantly found him. This went on for a good portion of the episode. With each time Jack being found by the mysterious cloaked person becoming more intense. This came to a stop when Jack got tired, and stopped running to catch his breath, he then looked over and saw a music store. He went up to the door and tried to go inside, but the door wouldn't open. He then turned around and saw a speaker box with a button on it. Jack then pressed the button, and a message that was recorded by a dimwitted voice that sounded a lot like Bullwinkle then played from the speakers. "I’m sorry but we’re currently closed for remodeling. Come back soon to see our changes." the message said. Jack then heard some screaming in the distance, and I knew that it was the cloaked man killing a bunch of people. Jack ran horrified, to the back of the building, and found the backdoor open a tiny creak. He then opened it up all the way, and it was the door to the managers office. Jack then put a chair that was at a desk in the office, by the door to barricade it. Jack then went into the main part of the store and found it looking completely normal, despite the message saying that they were remodeling. Jack then found a bucket of black paint, which he used to paint over the windows, and he then sat down behind a shelf that was in the building to hide. Jack sat behind the shelf for a while, he whistled a few tunes, but he then came to stop after he whistled about 15. He then took a guitar that was hanging on the wall and started to play it, he then put it back on the wall and took down another one. He kept taking down, playing, and putting back up guitars for another good portion of the episode. This came to stop when Jack suddenly, heard a loud banging noise, followed by the sound of thud. I knew immediately that the chair by the back door had fallen, and the man in the black cloak had made it to the shop. Then also suddenly, the paint that Jack used to cover the windows started to peel off the glass, and the lights instantly burst out. The screen was pitch black following the lights going out. "Hello, anybody here?" Jack said as he couldn't see a thing in the dark. Although Jack wasn't visible, I knew it was his voice that said that. Then, out of nowhere, a sound that sounded like a shovel hitting someone in the head multiple times was heard. Then, the lights finally came back on. Showing the cloaked man, looking down, at Jack, lying on the ground, passed out with a huge bump on his head. The man in the black cloak then stuffed Jack into a bag, and left the building. The screen went black for a second, but it then cut to show Jack, waking up in a dark room, with the brief sound of him moaning, I wasn't even sure if it was Jack waking up at first because this scene was in first person point of view. There was also a bright light in the room, which was soon covered up by a very creepy looking face of a clown, that was so terrifying that it nearly made me shit myself when I first watched the episode. The figure started breathing deeply, in and out, in and out. Then suddenly, camera then feel down showing nothing but pitch black. The sudden sound of Jack screaming and a knife stabbing was heard about 30 times. Some candles were then light up automatically, and it was then revealed that the creepy clown face was the cloaked man's secret identity. The clown, with his hood down, was looking down at Jack’s mutilated corpse laying on the ground. Jack’s stomach had been torn open, with his organs squirting blood out of them. The image was so disgusting that it almost made me wanna throw up, but I lost the fight to hold it back and I puked all over the place when I had watched the tape. There was then a sound that sounded like a man crying. Then suddenly, the killer pointed his knife right at the camera, which instantly fell to the floor, and then there was the sound of stabbing and a man screaming. I instantly knew that the guy who killed Jack was doing the same thing to the camera man. The episode finally ended as the TV went to static. I was speechless. I didn't even know what I had watched that night, and I didn’t even want to know. I then sat in a hot bath for 3 hours to calm myself down over what I had seen. When I got out of the tub, I made the smart decision to figure out what kind of drunk person at Nickelodeon Studios, came up with the idea for this episode. I went on the computer, and I contacted Viacom about what I had seen. I also contacted Nick Jr. And Spiffy Pictures as well. 6 months later, they all sent replies to me. All 3 companies told me, about a guy named Vincent Von Vanna Von Caravan Dike Doan Dynamortington, who worked an internship at Nickelodeon Studios, way back in 2009. And which he had role as an animator for a few episodes of SpongeBob Squarepants, The Fairly Oddparents, Dora The Explorer, The Backyardigans, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, etc. The 3 companies I contacted also said that Dynamortington wanted to be a puppeteer for Jack's Big Music Show, but when he was told that the show was cancelled a year earlier, he got very mad, and he supposedly snuck into the studio for Spiffy Pictures after hours, and made his own fan made episode of Jack's Big Music Show, which he personally called: "The Death Note", and he had then put it on a VHS tape. I was even told that Vincent showed the episode to employees of Spiffy, and Nickelodeon, and as well as Viacom. And they were all appalled by it's content and were transported to the hospital. The 3 companies I contacted said that they absolutely never planned to air this episode on TV because of its violent nature. And the tape that contained the episode was shelved away, and was sentenced to never be found. I was even asked to never release any footage of the episode to the public, nor the emails I was sent about it. The replies that I was sent by Viacom, Nick Jr., & Spiffy sent questions spinning around my head. Who is Vincent Von Vanna Von Caravan Dike Doan Dynamortington? Why would he make a such horrifying episode of a children's show? Those questions still haunt me to this day. I felt the urge to smash the tape into pieces, but I kept it in a box, along with printed versions of the 3 emails I was sent about the episode, inside my desk to remind me that what I had seen was real and not a dream. Well I guess that's all I have to say about this story, so this is me, signing off. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Nick Jr